wearethelosersfandomcom-20200214-history
Airplanes
Airplanes Lyrics Portia: Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shooting stars? I could really use a wish right now, wish right now, wish right now Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shooting stars? I could really use a wish right now, wish right now, wish right now Uh hmm oh oh oh ooo Uhu mm aalalalaa Uhm...oh oh oh oh oh oh oh Joe: Yeah yo, let's pretend like it's '98 Like I'm eatin' lunch off of Styrofoam trays Trying to be the next rapper coming out the A (A-Town) Hoping for a record deal to ignore my pain Yeah, now let's pretend like I'm on the stage And when my beat drops everybody goes insane Okay, and everybody know my name (Bob) And everywhere I go people want to hear me sang Oh yeah, and I just dropped my new album On the first week I did 500 thousand Gold in the spring, and diamond in the fall And then a world tour just to top it all off And let's pretend like they call me the greatest Selling out arenas with big ass stages And everybody loved me and no one ever hated Let's try to use imagination Portia: Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shooting stars? I could really use a wish right now, wish right now, wish right now Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shooting stars? I could really use a wish right now, wish right now, wish right now Joe: Okay, let's pretend like this never happened Like I never had dreams of being a rapper Like I didn't write raps up in all of my classes Like I never used to run away into the blackness Now, let's pretend like it was all good Like I didn't live staring in the notebook Like I did the things that I probably knew I should But I ain't have neighbors, that's why they call it hood Yo, now let's pretend like I ain't got a name Before they ever called me B.o.B or A.K.A. Bobby Ray I'm talking back before the mixtapes Before the videos and the deals and the fame Before they ever once compared (Portia: Oooh) me to Andre (3000) Before I ever got on MySpace Before they ever noticed my face So let's just pretend, and make wishes out of airplanes Portia: Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shooting stars? I could really use a wish right now, wish right now, wish right now Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shooting stars? I could really use a wish right now, wish right now, wish right now Joe and Mason: And it seems like yesterday, it was just a dream But those days are gone, they're just memories (Portia: Oooh) And it seems like yesterday, it was just a dream But those days are gone Mason: Let's pretend Marshall Mathers never picked up a pen Let's pretend things would've been no different Pretend he procrastinated, had no motivation Pretend he just made excuses that were so paper thin They could blow away with the wind, "Marshall you're never gonna make it Makes no sense to play the game There ain't no way that you'll win" Pretend he just stayed outside all day and played with his friends Pretend he even had a friend to say was his friend And it wasn't time to move and schools weren't changing again He wasn't socially awkward and just strange as a kid He had a father and his mother wasn't crazy as shit And he never dreamed he could rip stadiums and just lazy as shit Fuck a talent show in the gymnasium, bitch "You won't amount to shit, quit daydreaming kid You need to get your cranium checked You're thinking like an alien, it just ain't realistic" Now pretend they ain't just make him angry with this shit And there was no one he could even aim when he's pissed at And his alarm went off to wake him but he didn't make it to the Rap Olympics Slept through his plane and he missed it He's gon' have a hard time explaining to Hailie and Lainey These food stamps and this WIC shit Cause he never risked shit, he hoped and he wished it But it didn't fall in his lap so he ain't even here, he pretends that Portia: Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shooting stars? I could really use a wish right now, wish right now, wish right now Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shooting stars? I could really use a wish right now, wish right now, wish right now Uh hmm oh oh oh ooo Uhu mm aalalalaa Uhm...oh oh oh oh oh oh oh Uhm...oh oh oh oh oh oh oh La la la la Laaaaaaaa Laaaaaaaa Video Category:Songs Category:Season 6 Songs